New Year's Resolutions
by Lordofthepotterlockians
Summary: The Doctor has lived another year and new year's resolutions are in order. Happy New Year from me! :)


Another year gone, another year flew past within a blink of an eye. The Doctor slumped down against the Tardis door and sighed. His fez was sideways on his head and a glass of champagne sat, barely touched in his hand. How long could he go on like this? How long could he live alone? Unappreciated, forgotten and dejected. New Year's Resolutions! He jumped up and slid over to a box underneath the tardis control system. The Doctor leafed through it and threw everything that he wasn't looking for straight over his shoulder, onto the floor behind him. The box was filled with so many things, from a deactivated ray gun, to a banana as well as a watch, a painting and a satchel. At last he found what he was looking for and stood up with a grin on his face. The box was now empty as he turned back to the door. Carefully The Doctor stepped over all the contents and reached his seating place. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and opened the first page. The only sound for the next few moments was the incessant tapping of the pen on the pad while he racked his brains for something he wanted to achieve. What was the use? He threw the items onto the floor with the rest of his rubbish. The champagne glass lay discarded next to the blue door as The Doctor got up and walked around his tardis, the only thing that had never left him. His former grin had left no trace on his face; his old eyes surveyed the room that he had known to love for so long. He ran quickly back to the notebook that lay open on the floor with the pen.

The Doctor picked it up and surveyed the contents of the book. New Year's Resolutions from every year he could remember were all written here, but what could he live for anymore? He had no-one to travel with; they had all left him for someone or something else. The Ponds were together and he missed them terribly and Rose… even to think of Rose broke his two hearts and he dropped soundlessly to his knees, he never got to tell her how he felt, she was… The Doctor shook his head and thought back even further into his memories. He thought about Donna, that story had a sad, sad ending that he dared not think about. He ground the bottom of his palms into his skull and his tears started soaking his face, he thought about Martha then about Jack… he remembered how he laughed at the way Jack would try seducing pretty much anything with a pulse. He hasn't seen him in a very, very long time.

The Doctor thought about all the times he saved the world and how nobody ever cared, nobody ever called to see how he was even though they all knew how very lonely he felt inside. What would this New Year bring? More traumas and more heartbreak? Highly likely given the record so far. There was nothing left for The Doctor here, he was the last one, the very last one and no-one ever recognised him, he changed too often. In his mind he had almost given up living and lay on his back to look up at the stars. But all that was there was the ceiling of his tardis, closing his eyes he started crying, remembering all the times he had with his friends…

Three loud knock issued from the door and The Doctor was brought to his senses. He sat up and stared directly at it.

"Hello?" cautiously he stood up and approached the entrance, "Who's there?" no answer came from the person on the other side. He stood with his back against the wall and pulled open the door quickly to find, on the other side, a garden. A small green garden with a little, red haired girl. The Doctor smiled as he saw Amelia Pond, before it all went wrong. Her red hat was still firmly on her head and her blue coat was wrapped tightly around her body. She moved slightly in her sleep as if she felt his presence… he had to go. If she saw him here, that could change the course of history, but she looked so peaceful and she waited up for him, him! Even though he was just a madman in a blue box, she waited. He sat against the tardis and looked at her, he thought of all the adventures they would go on and that they would see together. He entered the tardis and found a blue blanket lying discarded on the floor; he picked it up and stepped back outside into the cold air. The Doctor approached Amy Pond and laid the blanket over her.

"I will come back, I promise." he stroked her fiery red hair and turned with a smile, back to the tardis. The Doctor shut the door and picked up the notebook with the pen, he wrote only one thing as his New Year's Resolution this year.

Remember.


End file.
